Music Page Guide
This is a must read for new and returning editors/contributors. To see other page guides, please go here. Infobox There are two types of infoboxes for music pages. The music pages are divided into two main categories. Singles and Albums released for The Prince of Tennis or The New Prince of Tennis. Songs that belong in The Prince of Tennis is anything released before 2012, and The New Prince of Tennis are the ones released after 2011. For The Prince of Tennis, use Template:Album. For The New Prince of Tennis, use Template:NPOT Album NOTE: There is a difference between the artist info row and the character info row. *Artist = The voice actor(s) of the character(s) *Character = The character(s) that is(are) singing the song Alternate Covers For some CDs/Albums/Singles, there are limited edition releases, which have an alternate cover art/image. There is no acting Heading 2 for this, but the alternate artwork is to be listed next (or under when editing) the infobox. To see what I mean visit Valentine Kiss, which has the Valentine Kiss Best's cover art/image next to the infobox and all other cover art/images listed in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Tracklist This only applies to albums and a single's title track. Characters in Order of Appearance This section only applies to songs that are opening and ending themes of The Prince of Tennis and The New Prince of Tennis anime and OVA. Clear Template Right above the lyrics and below the order of appearance, the clear template is inserted to allow the lyrics to span across the screen without breaking off or strange stanza placement. The coding is written with two sets of curly brackets and the word "Clear" between the opening set and the closing set Ex: Lyrics Lyrics are to be placed in a tabber with the first tab being Kanji, and then followed by Romaji and English translation, in that specific order. And yes the phonetics for Kanji on this wiki is written as Romaji, not Romanji. To use the tabber please use these codes: Kanji= |-| Romaji= |-| English= Between where < poem > and < /poem > is written is where you put the type of lyrics into their respective section. If not all three lyrics are present on the page, use this tag: This allows others to help complete the lyrics page. Video Links to the songs are provided in the section, or a video link of the song on youtube. *The video should be centered *Do not use px sizing use percentage and have at 100% *Don't leave it as a thumbnail Trivia Yes, there is trivia with music pages. This section states things like: *the album/single is the first or last to be released in a certain year. *You can even mention that a single used to be a track on an album. *Oricon Chart rankings Gallery Only the CD/Album/Singles cover art/image and its limited edition cover art/image as well as their posters and CD scans go here. *CD scans are the tracklist page, additional pictures like postcards, and a scan of the CD if there are pictures on it. Category:Guides